Dreamy Snowdrift Torte
Serves 10-16, depending on portions; it is very rich. Ingredients Batter * 3/4 stick real butter, softened * 3/4 cup Sugar * 3 x large eggs * 1 tsp vanilla extract * 1/2 tsp almond flavoring * 2/3 cup half and half * 1 1/2 cup cake flour * 1 1/2 tsp baking powder Filling Layer # 1 (white chocolate Ganache) * 1 bag 12 oz white baking morsels * 1/3 cup cream Filling Layer #2 * 12 oz sliced almonds Filling Layer # 3 * 1 package 8 oz pkg cream cheese, softened * 1 cup confectioners Sugar * 1/2 tsp almond flavoring Filling Layer # 4 (and topping) * 2 cups heavy (whipping) cream, chilled * 1 cup confectioners Sugar * 1 tbsp white vanilla Directions Batter # Cream butter and Sugar together until fluffy. # Add eggs, one at a time, stirring well after each one is added, then add vanilla and almond flavor. # cream again for about 2 minutes. In separate bowl, mix flour and baking powder. # Add ½ of the half and half and ½ of the flour mixture to butter/Sugar mixture and mix well. # Add remaining half and half and flour mixture and mix well. # Grease and lightly dust with flour 4, 8- inch cake pans, preferably stainless steel for even cooking. # Fill each pan with about ¼ of the batter and carefully shake each pan back and forth until batter is evenly distributed. # Bake at 350 degrees for 12–15 minutes, until just done. # DO NOT OVERCOOK. # Remove from oven and allow to cool, lightly covered to prevent drying. Filling Layer #1 # Place morsels in microwaveable bowl and pour cream over them. # Melt in microwave 20 seconds at a time, stirring after each 20 second interval, until smooth. For Filling Layer #3 # Mix ingredients well, until smooth in medium bowl. For Filling Layer #4 # Beat cream on high for 3 minutes, until soft peaks start to form in large glass bowl. # Add Sugar and vanilla and continue to beat with mixer another 2–5 minutes, until it forms stiff peaks. To Assemble # Note: All steps can be done the day ahead, reserving final assembly to 2 hours before serving. # Remove cooled cake layers from pans and place on wire racks, two to a rack. # Spread each cake with white chocolate ganache, including sides (a scraper or butter knife works well on the sides). # While ganache is still soft, cover the top only with a layer of thinly sliced almonds, pressing them slightly into the ganache. # Place in freezer for 10–20 minutes to set the ganache. # Remove from freezer and spread the cream cheese layer over the almonds. # Refrigerate at least ½ an hour (can be refrigerated, covered, 24 hours). # The final assembly can be done 2 hours before serving. # To assemble, place a cake on a serving plate and spread a ½ inch or thicker, layer of the chilled, sweetened whipped cream over the top, creating thick Scallops at the very edge. # Place the second cake layer on top and continue until all 4 cake layers are stacked high. # Spoon remaining whipped cream onto the top of the torte and using a spoon, create deep valleys and peaks in the cream. # Sprinkle with any combination of garnishes listed above. Garnish # Large, sparkling, bake and melt-proof white sugar, white, gold or silver edible glitter. # Chill in refrigerator at least one hour before serving. # Serve chilled with orange-tinged or spiced hot chocolate and gourmet coffees. See also Category:Almond Recipes Category:Cake flour Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Vanilla extract Recipes Category:White chocolate Recipes